Third World War (Red Alert 2)
You may be looking for the real World War III Great World War III, sometimes referred to as the Second Red War, was commenced by an invasion of the United States by massive forces from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, during 1972. The Allies won the war, although the Time Machine used during the Psychic Dominator Disaster would overwrite these events. Below is the war as it is believed to have occurred. Origins The Allies had won the previous war, Great World War II. They then set about declawing the bear. They forced it to disarm, removing its Migs and its submarines, and they installed a puppet dictator, Premier Romanov. Although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist party, Romanov was an outwardly an advocate of peace. He did what they wanted him to do: turn Russia into a benevolent force. And it was benevolent, establishing relationships and giving aid. Countries that allied themselves with the USSR included Lybia, Iraq, Cuba, and Mexico, and others. But secretly, Romanov seethed with anger and bitterness. He thought of his predecessors. Would he be lost as a footnote of history? Or would he actually live up to his legacy? Regardless, Romanov made a decision to rebuild the Soviet Union as a military power as well. Unable to build Migs, he researched and used Kirov Airships, and developed the Apocalypse Tank (which seemed to be an early-staged Mammoth Tank, Mammoth Tank origins could be traced back to the Apocalypse Tank). He also found other resources, such as Yuri, a psychicly gifted man who would defeat the supposed counterattack as well as shut down the United States' intelligence system leaving its leaders blind. He also found General Vladimir, an excellent tactician. Lastly, he had an anonymous and brilliant young commander who would strike a string of victories against the Allies. Then, he struck. Phase One: Soviet surprise sttack, America stands alone The story takes place after the events of the original Red Alert, following on from the Allied storyline, whereby the war ends in an Allied victory. With Stalin dead and the war over, the Allies appoint Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler, stating that "although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist party, Romanov was an advocate of peace". Under Romanov's leadership, the USSR rebuilds itself from the destruction of the first war. However, unbeknownst to the Allies, Romanov harbours a deep hatred of the victorious Allies, and secretly works to develop military technology and rebuild the Red Army. Romanov builds up a supposedly peaceful "World Socialist Alliance" that is ostensibly meant to lend peaceful aide to other socialist nations, notably Iraq, Libya, and Cuba. When a civil war breaks out in Mexico, a member state of the peaceful WSA, Romanov dispatches troops as peacekeepers. Sensing that the time is right for an attack, Romanov launches a full-scale invasion of the continental United States. The Russians realized that they lost the last war because the United States came to Europe's aide, so they decided to focus their efforts against the United States in this new war. Russia's peacekeepers in Mexico roll across the border into the United States, while the Red Navy and Red Air Force launch devastating attacks on America's Pacific and Atlantic coasts. When US President Micheal Dugan threatens nuclear retaliation against the USSR, Romanov's Science and Technology Advisor, Yuri, uses psychic technology to sabotage America's nuclear capabilities. As the Soviet military machine swarms across the United States, President Dugan makes a desperate plea for assistance from the European Union. European forces unite with the war-torn United States, and the world is plunged into a Third World War as the Allies and Soviets once again grapple over the fate of the entire world. The Soviet Army's ground forces poured into the United States from Mexico, while naval and air forces attacked from all sides, making a major amphibious landing in the Northeast which quickly spread. The scheme of Mutuall Assured Destruction broke down: the United States' nuclear arsenal had been destroyed harmlessly in their silos, but the Soviets were unwilling to use full-scale strategic nuclear weapons against American forces, as they wanted to conquer the USA, not destroy it outright. Tactical nukes were used only sparingly by the Soviets. Using the mind-control powers of Yuri's Psychic Corps, the Soviets converted civilians in conquered territory to total loyalty to the Soviet regime, thus stamping out most resistance before it started and allowing for rapid advancement from the Southwest onwards. Psychic beacons were also used to enable the rapid fall of New York City and Washington, D.C. President Dugan and the Pentagon's military command staff were briefly mind-controlled before being rescued and evacuated from Washington, D.C. before it totally fell to the Soviets. American government and military command relocated to Canada, and struggled in a rapidly losing fight. The main thrust of the Soviet invasion spread from the Southwest across the Great Plains to the Mississipi, and covering over a quarter of the country, while the Cubans invaded Florida, and the amphibious Soviet salient in the Northeast spread in all directions. From Illinois, the Soviets mounted a drive on Chicago, an offensive which if it succeeded would cut the remaining free parts of the USA (in the Northwest and eastern seaboard) in two. The United States military staged an amphibious attack from across the Great Lakes to retake Chicago soon after the Soviets advanced into the city, and were successful in turning back their advance through the city. However, the enraged Soviet General Vladimir ordered a full-scale nuclear bomb dropped on Chicago, destroying the entire American relief army as well as a large portion of the remaining Soviet troops in the city. This was the only time in the war that a full-scale nuclear weapon was used, in order to destroy a major US city. With Chicago in nuclear ruins, a major remaining Americna army destroyed, and the nation cut in two, the United States' situation was dire. Phase Two: European involvement, the tide turns However, the Soviets seemed to have bitten off more than the could chew. European countries such as the United Kingdom, France, and Germany had up until this point been unwilling to enter the war to help the United States because they were afraid that in response the Soviet Union would attack them with ICBMs. But the nuclear bombing of Chicago frightened the European leaders, and they afterwords became receptive to American requests for aide. The European nations would join the war, contributing troops and funds, if a US commando mission led by agent Tanya was able to destroy the ICBM silos located along the Polish border. In one of the most important missions of the war, Tanya was successful in slipping her team past the border and destroying the missiles. The Soviets hid their remaining missiles deep inside Russia for saftey, however this mean that they were out of range of any European targets and strategically worthless after this point. The European entry into the war divided the Red Army between the North American and European fronts, taking pressure off of the USA. Perhaps more importantly, Prof. Albert Einstein, working in his lab in the Black Forest of Germany, was able to develop new technologies to share with the Americans, such as Prism Tower technology to counter the threat of Soviet Tesla Coils. Using these new assets, American forces staged a large attack on Washington, D.C. and in the ensuing battle the capitol was liberated. The tide slowly started turning against the Soviets. During this time the Republic of Korea joined the Allies in fighting the Soviets and attacked Vladivostok, but were repulsed. The Soviet Fleet then attacked Oahu, hoping to wipe out the US Pacific fleet at Pearl Harbor, and capture the Hawaiian islands in order to stage further attacks on the American west coast once they controlled the Pacific. While the Soviets were able to capture Kauai, they failed to capture Oahua and they were eventually repulsed. With battle lines fluctuating, the Soviets mounted a counterattack against St. Louis, Missouri, using another Psychic Beacon to take control of the city. However, Tanya's commando team infiltrated and city and destroyed the Psychic Beacon located in the bombed out Busch Memorial Stadium, and conventional forces were then free to enter the city without fear of mind control. By this point the Allied army had adapted Einstein's Prism Tower technology into mobile Prism Tanks were served as a highly effective artillery unit, whose long range and heavy firepower proved devastating against enemy base defenses. St. Louis was liberated, and the Soviets were again forced into retreat. The Soviets did capture a Prism Tower from a west coast base and tried to reverse engineer it at a lab in Mexico's Yucatan peninsula, hidden in the ancient Mayan ruins of Tulun. However, an assault by crack American Navy SEALS was able to wipe out the lab. The Soviets had been completely removed from the Northeast, and were rapidly beaing pushed out of the few areas of California they still controlled. Phase Three: Counting up, counting down By this point in the war, the continental United States had been liberated and US forces were pushing into Soviet-occupied Mexico, but internationall the World Socialist Alliance still held a strong hand. Using their Iraqi and Libyan allies the Soviets confused the Allies by not making a direct march westwards across Europe to Paris as they had done in the last war, but instend attacked through Italy and southern France, and soon Paris was besieged. Soviet Tesla troops rigged the Eiffel Tower into a gigantic Tesla Coil, foiling Allied counterattacks. During this time, the Soviets started using suicide bombers in a campaign of assassination to take out top allied generals. One of these attacks claimed the life of General Carville, supereme US commander. Meanwhile, the Soviets realized that Einstein was greatly responsible for many of the new technologies that the Allies were using to counter the advanced tech the Soviets had ready at the beginning of the war, and that he was working on a new Chronosphere that would prove a grave threat to them. As a result, the Soviets mounted a massive drive from the Polish border westwards, which captured much of southern Germany, as they moved on the Black Forest in the southwest corner of the country (however, Berlin remained under Allied control). In a massive battle, the Soviets attacked Einstein's lab in a three pronged attack using their new Apocalypse tanks, the ultimate land weapons. However the Allies were able to stem the tide of the Soviet advance, thanks in no small part to Einstein's new Mirage Tanks were were capable of disguising themselves as trees for surprise attacks. After a grueling battle, the Soviets were repulsed and Einstein's lab was secured. Phase Four: Chrono invasion and victory Realizing it would take many years and cost many lives to defeat the Soviets using convential weapons, the Allies developed the plan to use Einstein's new Chronosphere to teleport an invasion force into Moscow. Unfortunately, Einstein determined that in order to do this, the Chronosphere would have to be constructed at the perfect place within Earth's magnetosphere, and this site turned out to be an island in the Florida Keys, "Only a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba". The Allies beat off wave after wave of Soviet attack, and mounted air and amphibious assualts on Cuba to destroy nuclear missiles there which were about to be fired against the Chronosphere being constructed on the island. With the Chronosphere completed, every able bodied unit was rushed through the Chronosphere for a full-scale Chrono-invasion of Moscow. With the element of surprise and most of the Soviet army out in the field, the Allies were able to push through the city in a fierce urban combat battle. Eventually the Allied army was able to defeat the elite Black Guard unites outside the Kremlin. Then Tanya teleported in to Moscow, and Tanya and her commando team stormed the Kremlin to capture Romanov and forced him to surrender. However, Yuri was nowhere to be found... The Invasion Begins One day, President Michael Dugan got a phone call from General Carville. Dugan then received the news of a full Soviet Invasion. Both coasts were under threat from Soviet Kirov Airships, and the East coast was the recipient of a full naval and air strike. In a masterfully coordinated attack, Soviet troops that had been deployed into Mexico were racing across the border as well. Along at least the eastern and southern fronts, Soviet planes deployed huge numbers of paratroopers to sow confusion and weaken resistance. Many paratroopers landed in Washington, D.C., and assaulted the Pentagon and damaged it heavily before being forced back. In the face of such massive Soviet power, and realizing that a swift victory was the only way to prevent a massive war on American soil, President Dugan ordered an American nuclear response. However, he did not realize that the United States' military nuclear command channels had been compromised, allowing Yuri to transmit a signal that mind controlled its listeners. He ordered them to turn on their fellow soldiers, and they did. None of the missiles anywhere in the United States worked, leaving the US to bear the full weight of the invasion. During the early phases, Soviet forces benefitted from both superior forces and the element of surprise. Almost before the US realized what had happened, Soviet forces had already captured the Pentagon and driven the US out of an important naval base in Florida. However, when they tried to capture New York, although they were successful in destroying the Statue of Liberty, they were unsuccessful in capturing the city itself. Agent Tanya was present, and destroyed the poorly defended Soviet Base, which had been hastily assembled and given this important task. The capture of New York would have to wait until later. Picking up the pieces The US was in turmoil. They decided to strike back where they could, and that was at the air force academy. Soviet General Vladimir had succeeded in its capture, and he left a Garrison, but against the power of Agent Tanya and a number of Rocketeers, the airbase was recaptured by loyal US forces. Meanwhile, Soviet forces struck back to recapture New York. Although a large number of US forces were sent in to attempt to attempt to destroy the Psychic Beacon that had been constructed, they were unable to do so, and the device deployed. US military and civilian alike became slaves to the Soviet Union, in mind, body, and even soul. They would fight against the US in the days to come. A similar device was activated in Washington DC, but it was ineffective in mind controlling all of the forces present. Pockets of strong-willed resistors were able to gather together and eventually destroyed the device. However, they were unable to do so before the President transmitted a call for American soldiers and its military to surrender to the Soviet forces, a call that was echoed by General Carville, both of whom had succumbed to the device's effects. It is unknown exactly what they revealed to their Soviet captors, but it is known that at this point, US forces were retreating towards Canada. It can be surmized that the Soviets used this new found information to make their forces even more effective. Dealing with threats The Soviets endeavored to make things difficult for the Allies, and in large part they succeeded. The Psi-Corps constructed an extremely powerful Psychic Amplifier in Chicago, which would have mind-controlled the entire United States, had it been activated. This forced the Allies to attack, and managed to destroy the device. In retribution, General Vladimir deployed a powerful strategic Nuclear Silo that leveled both the Allied forces and the city of Chicago. In the wake of this disaster, Dugan realized that the US needed help, and called to the other allied nations to assist him. Although they had been deeply moved by the destruction of Chicago, their hands were tied by the presence of Soviet Nuclear Silos near the Polish border. They feared that if they entered the war on the side of the US, the Soviets might use their nuclear weapons to retaliate upon their cities. A deal was reached. If Agent Tanya could destroy the silos, then the Allies would send troops and supplies to the United States. Through the use of spies, Tanya was able to infiltrate the Soviet base and destroy the silos. Immediately, French and German troops began massing along the Polish border, and other supplies and aid began flowing to the US. The Soviets struck back in a novel way. Rather then redeploy troops to engage the forces massing along their own border, they deployed a small team to Paris itself. The team was equipped with a huge aerial, with a number of power cables, and a small maser device for ionizing the air. Those tools could be used to assemble a Tesla coil providing one had a large enough structure to work with. And the structure they wanted to work with was none other than The Eiffel Tower. The effect was devastating: The resulting device not only had enormous amounts of power and range, being mounted from such a high vantage point, but the psychological effects were also devastating, as the Allies were slaughtered by France's most famous monument. The Paris Tower was even used to destroy the triumphal arc itself. French troops began a retreat. But the Russians had their fair share of trouble as well. The Koreans believed that the war might provide the best opportunity to rid themselves of the Soviet presence to the North, and deployed a powerful fleet to attack the city of Vladivostok. Since Vladivostok was an important Soviet port, one of the few warm-water ports they had, it would be defended to the last man and the Koreans underestimated the tenacity of the Russian fighters. As it turned out, a brilliant Soviet commander was present at the time, and he led the defense. Very few Allied ships made it back to Korea. Furthermore, an Allied force managed to recapture the Pentagon, and destroy the bases that had previously been holding it despite furious counterattacks. Soviet commanders feared that this might mean that they were losing their hold on the East Coast. But a new danger was more pressing: The Allied Pacific fleet was forming up in Pearl Harbor, possibly for another attack on Vladivostok. The Soviet Pacific fleet was scrambled. In the resulting battle, both fleets battled it out. The Soviets again deployed nuclear weaponry, but the allies had the advantage of superior numbers. As it turned out, both sides were devastated, but the Soviets had the advantage and managed to push their way through. Soviet fleet commanders occupied Hawaii, and then tasked their fleet to travel to San Francisco to assist a ground invasion that was developing. Simultaneously, a different Soviet Commander decided to deploy two things. One, he wished to test the new desolator technology that he was developing by Iraq specalists - on some captured civilians in Saint Louis, and two, he wanted to deploy another Psychic beacon, this time near the important base of Saint Louis. Barely a half hour before the device could be activated, a team led by Agent Tanya moved in and managed to destroy the psychic beacon and the base that defended it, dealing with the desolators along the way. Allied reconnaissance then detected another base, one in Mexico, that was attempting to replicate the Allies' prism technology. They already had several prototype devices that worked, so the Allies wanted to shut it down, so they sent in a team of SEAL (SEa Air Land) commandos. Using C4 explosives and engineers, as well as getting assistance from rescued Allied POWs, the SEALs dealt with the base and the prototypes, destroying them completely. The Push towards Moscow The Allies had the initiative, but they didn't have time or a huge amount of forces. The ultimate objective, Moscow, was still thousands of miles behind Soviet lines, and with the loss of France, it seemed likely they might lose their foothold in Europe. But then they hit a technological breakthrough. Dr. Albert Einstein had perfected the next generation of Chronosphere device, or it seemed that he was close to doing so. This new device could transport vehicles to anywhere in the world, and do so for a group of up to 9 vehicles, making it much more useful than previous versions. But Soviet forces had been attracted by the Chronosphere's emissions. However, the Soviet forces did not truly understand the value of the target, and only sent a few easily defeated raids. The Soviet counterattack was pushed back with great vigor. Before the ranking General, General Carville, could leave for Germany to oversee the operation, however, he was assassinated by a Crazy Ivan that detonated several kilograms of explosives mere feet from the General. Albert Einstein then informed the Allies that the Chronosphere was to be deployed in the Florida Keys. Allied Generals were unhappy. The Florida Keys location he suggested was far too close to the Soviet bases in Cuba for comfort - and some of those bases had nuclear weapons. But the Chronosphere proved its worth, as battalions of Allied tanks were transported to Cuba where they destroyed the missile silos and the bases, securing the Chronosphere's position. Allied Generals now believed that the time had come for the ultimate strike. Forces would gather in the Florida keys and be transported to the target location: Moscow. A secondary, diversionary force would be sent to infiltrate a Soviet Battle Lab in the Ural mountains, with the goal of stealing the plans for Soviet Apocalypse tanks. This secondary assault diverted the attention of Russia's brilliant commander, and although he managed to completely destroy the enemy attacks, he was not present in Moscow for the real attack on the Kremlin. Meanwhile, teams of Allied Vehicles, an MCV, as well as other forces were teleported in. Suddenly, Soviet forces found themself with a battle in Moscow itself. But although surprised and lacking their brilliant commander, they still had an operational nuclear missile silo as well as the secretly rebuilt Iron Curtain device, both of which would prove extremely useful. But the Allies countered with a Weather Control Device, and the Chronosphere. After eliminating Romanov's elite Black Guard, which included some of the finest Apocalypse tanks anywhere in the Soviet Union, Agent Tanya was brought in. She eliminated Romanov's guards, and eventually found the great man himself - down to his boxers. Romanov was then brought to the parliament building and forced to sign a treaty proclaiming that the Allies were victorious and that the Soviet Union would stand down. After the treaty was signed, he was locked in the tower of London. Category:RA2:Wars